beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Allyson Salvatore
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and can be found here. '€€Allyson Dianna Salvatore', known to most as '''Ally', is a vampire (163 years old), the sister of Damon and Stefan Salvatore and the youngest daughter of Giuseppe Salvatore. She was born and raised in Mystic Falls, Virginia, a town known for its supernatural occurrences. Ally lives at the Salvatore Boarding House with her elder brothers. She was turned 2 years after her elder siblings, whilst living with her aunt and uncle in the nearby town of Penhook, by a vampire who escaped called Thomas Hale, who had befriended Ally. When Damon Salvatore was lurking in town and Tom felt threatened by him and so turned Ally as backup, unaware that Damon was her brother. Ally fell in love with a human called Joshua North, who she described as her "Elena", in 1924. He died in World War 2 several years later, leading Ally to a state of depression. This is what eventually caused her to lose her humanity by the early 60s. From the early 1960s to the mid 70s she went through a 'ripper' stage, during this time she claimed to be on a "vampire's tour of the world" and her favourite place was New York. She also had a romantic relationship with Klaus Mikaelson during this time; however, for over 50 years, due to Klaus' compulsion, she didn't remember him. Ally is currently a friend to Elena Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes. Over the centuries she has been loyal to both Damon and Stefan; trying to stop them from killing each other, which with their frequent fighting is often close to being impossible. During early Season 3, Klaus restored her memory of him in the hope that this would restore her to the way she was in the 60s and 70s. When Klaus later tired to harm Stefan during senior prank night, Ally tried to talk him down, telling him that she knew there was some semblance of good in him. After this, he compelled her and Stefan to turn off their humanity, hoping this would restore Ally's old personality. This backfired, leading Ally to not care about Klaus at all, and eventually to be extremely angry with him once her emotions inevitably returned. Ally is currently still trying to restore Klaus Mikaelson's humanity, and has thus travelled to New Orleans with him. Allyson is a member of the Salvatore Family. =Biography= Early Life ' €Allyson Dianna Salvatore' was born on March 3rd, 1848; the youngest child of Giuseppe Salvatore and an unnamed mother. She had two elder brothers, Damon and Stefan. As the “baby” of the family, she was very much protected, especially after the death of the Salvatores’ mother. As a child Allyson (usually referred to as “Ally”) was closest to her eldest brother, Damon. Before Katherine arrived in Mystic Falls, Ally was a more or less happy girl. Being only 16 at the time, Ally was never involved in the vampire stuff. Ally was wary of Katherine, though she didn’t know why. She tended to keep her mouth shut due to her shyness, even when she realised that Katherine was “with” both of her brothers. The death of her brothers came as a big blow to her, as the siblings had been close. She didn't know the truth about their deaths, however, she had been told that her brothers had died in the crossfire in a battle. She never knew that Katherine was a vampire until much later. When she found her father dead soon after her brothers' death, technically because of her brothers, she was devastated. She soon lost her home as her father left no will, this made her elder half-brother, his next-of-kin, owner of the Salvatore house. This meant that, days after she had lost her only remaining real family, Ally had to leave her family home to live with an aunt she'd never met in the nearby budding town of Penhook, Virginia. She never discovered the real reason for her father's death, but suspected that people had been less than truthful with her about what happened, though as a 16-year old, no one took her suspicions seriously. 1866 2 years after her family being killed in Mystic Falls, Ally was still looking for answers. As a less shy 17-year-old confident enough to insist she be told the truth. She demanded this of Johnathan Gilbert a short while aster her arrival back in Mystic Falls. When she first asked he recycled the same old storyline of "getting caught in the crossfire" and "animal attacks", after persuading him he told her about vampires, but didn't tell her that her brothers had been turned, or that Stefan had killed her father, believing that to be too much to tell the girl. By the time she left to go back to Penhook, Ally believes she had gotten all of the information on the subject she was getting and returned to her aunt and uncle’s house. Despite knowing this, a few months later she became friends with a young vampire who had previously been in Mystic Falls, Thomas Hale, though she didn’t realise what he was. During the two and a bit year period between her and her siblings’ transformation, Damon would check on Ally occasionally. Recognising Tom as a vampire, Damon stuck around longer to make sure he could step in if he tried anything. Unfortunately, Thomas noticed Damon. Believing that Damon was going to attack him, whilst allowing Damon to believe that Tom was still unaware of his presence in the area, Tom turned Ally in the hopes that she would be sired to him and would help her to take Damon down. Tom had made the soon-to-be fatal flaw of not endeavouring to find out who Damon was, and thus didn’t even know that he was Damon, Ally’s brother. Needless to say, after being force fed her maid’s blood she was angry. She knew exactly what had happened to her, the information she had received from Johnathan Gilbert only months ago had been substantial enough for her to tell, but she felt betrayed by her friend. Still not knowing of his ridiculous plans to ask her to kill her own brother, she confronted him about it, saying that she would have preferred death to completing her transformation and becoming a vampire. When Thomas explained there was a vampire in town and that he needed help taking down Ally was enraged, without even knowing that it was Damon, he had turned her into a monster just for his own selfish endeavor. At that she said that she wanted to leave and as she turned to go, she was stood face-to-face with her “dead” older brother. Damon looked about as shocked as her; he had been too late to save her. When she turned back to Thomas and asked if Damon was the vampire, he nodded. Ally then grabbed him and pinned him against a tree, snapping off a small branch she used it to stake him. For a long while the siblings stood in silence, Damon trying to stop himself from asking her if she was “okay” when it was obvious she wasn’t. Ally spoke first asking how he had walked in the daylight; Damon explained that, enchanted by a witch, lapis lazuli could be used to resist sunlight as a vampire, but that the ring would only work for the original owner. She then asked if Stefan was also a vampire, when Damon said he was she had to stop herself from breaking down. The siblings continued to exchange questions for a fair while. When it came near to dawn, Ally left, and she didn’t see Damon for a very long while. Pre-Ripper Years (up to early 60s) By the early 20s Ally had already managed to gain possession of her sunlight bracelet, presumably from a witch she met over the decades. According to Ally it was during this time (1924) she met Joshua North, who she once described as her “Elena”, a human she fell in love with, who later died in World War 2, aged 35. Not much else is specifically known about Ally in the 20s other than that she had not killed anyone on purpose at this point. Ally participated in the war effort as a nurse, often using the advantage of having healing blood to save soldiers that would usually have died. She doesn’t like to talk about her part in the war, presumably having witnessed a lot of horrific things. After the death of Joshua North in 1941, Ally apparently started to turn her emotions off. Unlike with her brother and with the second time she turned her emotions off because she was compelled to, it was a steady decline in feeling over a couple of decades. At first more like a state of depression than a wild “vampire’s tour of the world”. However as she let the emotions fade away she started to care less about killing people until it reached a head in 1961. Ripper Years When her depravity reached its peak in 1961 Ally, like her elder brother Stefan had in the 20s, entered a ‘ripper stage’; when she delighted in the indiscriminate killing and torture of innocent humans. During this time, 1961 to 1978, she gained a reputation for cruelty while on her “vampire’s tour of the world”, during which she toured the world showing the worst possible traits of vampirism. It was during this time, 1962; she met Klaus Mikaelson, who had searched her out after hearing about her and, after recognizing her surname, expected to find another Stefan. He wasn’t disappointed, in 1962; Ally was in New York, working as a model. She used this persona as a cover for her murderous ways, enjoying hiding in plain sight as the innocent bystander being her thing. When she met Klaus, a vampire who didn’t look down on her for her ripper ways as the worst way to live an eternity ever, she was pleased. Ally was someone who enjoyed new things, staying somewhere for more than a couple of months bored her, and travelling alone was starting to bore her already. She and Klaus soon bonded as friends through, in her own words, the ‘art’ of killing; travelling the world killing god-knows-who god-knows-how, Ally soon lost track of the death count, though she claims to remember every face. Slowly, Ally began to fall for Klaus, and over time, in a gross trick of irony, he caused her to turn her a lot of her humanity back on. Eventually however, as always, Mikael tracked Klaus down again, this time in London in 1975. Klaus was forced to compel Ally, like he did to Stefan, to forget him before fleeing, and Ally just went back to how she was before, except she was now on the way back to her humanity. In late 1975, Ally spent some time in New Orleans, causing a “misunderstanding” there with Marcel. The “misunderstanding” revolved around a couple of young witches she killed. However Marcel noticed her daylight ring and, falsely thinking this must have been given to her by Klaus, ironically, he did not want to start anything with him by killing her if she did know Klaus. By 1977 Ally’s wild days were growing tiresome to her, she was not yet feeling guilty for what she did, but she felt lonely. In the summer, she returned to New York, her favorite stomping ground, and after a surprisingly boring couple of months there, to her initial dismay she noticed her brother, Damon while hunting at a bar in Manhattan. Damon was repulsed by the state Ally was in; this being the last straw for Damon after a very traumatic experience; he eventually turned his humanity to party with her. She became known as the “Daughter of Sam”, ironically, she was seen as Damon’s, the “Son of Sam”’s, accomplice, despite being his actual sister. When Stefan and Lexi attempted to “Lexi” Damon, she was surprised to meet Stefan’s little sister, once she tracked Damon down, too. Stefan, like Damon, had been completely unaware of Ally’s current state, having been too busy trying to quell his addiction to human blood. Lexi had to improvise, she focused on Damon, knowing at least thinking she knew, what it was that made him this way in the first place, Katherine Peirce. She got him to talk about Katherine in the hopes of getting to his humanity through that. However Damon and Ally were two steps ahead of her and planned for Damon to pretend to fall for her and to skip town as soon as they had her trapped. It was this time that Ally pretended to open up to Lexi about the war and the death of Joshua North, so that she would think she was making progress with her and focus on Damon. Little is known about after the siblings skipped town, apart from the fact that by the end of 1978, Ally had begun to feel the guilt and stop killing. Modern-Day |-|Season One= Ally first arrived in Mystic Falls in the "Pilot" after being called into town by Zach because of the recent murders commited by her brother, Damon. When he called her, he reffered her as "Aunt Allyson". Zack, having not been born during her ripper years, knew only the responsible and stable Ally that tried to stop her brothers from ripping each other’s throats out. He was, however, aware of her actions (though never speaking of it) and thus treated Ally with the same caution he extended to Stefan, but not as much as he expresed toward Damon, who he appears to be very afraind of. Stefan was surprised to see her, as the two apparently had not spoken frequently since 1993, when Ally apparently expressed she felt that Stefan had given up on their brother. Stefan while offended had tried to calm her but she apparently left to do it herself, “as she always did”. The two weren't bitter about the argument, as Ally, had apologised later on, but the tow had differing opinions on their brother, as Ally still felt they could help him. looking around Stefan's age, decided to attend the high school with Stefan as his twin sister (rather than his younger sister, as she actually is). She found it hard not to look too surprised when she met Elena Gilbert at the likeness she shared with Katherine Peirce, despite having been warned about it by Stefan before meeting her. Ally attended the party at the falls with Stefan, despite having not been invited, as she wanted to keep an eye out for Damon, to see if he would attack again, so she could find him and confront him. During the time waiting, Ally drank a few beers and was hit on by a slightly drunken Tyler Lockwood, who she politely told he might want to get a ride home. After Vicki is found unconscious, Ally attempted to look for Damon before leaving for the Salvatore Boarding house, just in time to see catch Damon and Stefan at each other’s throats. She attempts, but fails, to intercept the two, but Stefan launched himself at Damon and they both went flying out of the window. As Damon continues to taunt Stefan, also trying to anger Ally she tells him to “knock it off” and stop “acting like a child”. Damon proceeded to throw Ally to the ground, provoking Stefan to run at him, however Damon just threw him against the garage with ease. He warns Stefan not to try an cross him again and Ally to stop trying to turn him into another Stefan, otherwise things would get more interesting. |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= |-|Season Four= Category:Lucy Hale Images Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Undead Characters Category:Characters Category:TVD Characters Category:TVD Non Canons Category:Salvatore Family Category:Mystic Falls High School Category:Mystic Falls High School Students Category:High School Students Category:Grace01121922